


Proud

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks up and his eyes are so blue, he looks <i>proud</i> and she reaches a shaking hand out to brush his hair back.  He should be proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bactaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/gifts).



> For Bactaqueen's birthday exchange.

“Steve,” she says, smiling. He looks at where she’s sitting on the edge of the bed and he seems a little lost, confused as to how they ended up here. Or at least how _he_ ended up here. She reaches a hand out for him, “Come over here.”

He steps closer, their knees brushing together. His cheek is soft and a little cool beneath her hand and she reaches around to the back of his neck to pull him down to her. She kisses him, soft and sweet, then her mouth opens and his tongue slips out to brush against hers. She moans, and encouraged, he kisses her a little harder, his slim hands cupping her jaw and tilting her head up. She parts her knees and pulls him closer, sliding her free hand up his chest and to his tie, pinching the knot of it between her fingers. She breaks the kiss and looks up at him, his blond hair falling across his forehead, his eyes wide, the blue of them looking bright in the dim light of her bedroom. His cheeks are flushed, his lips red and wet and she has to kiss him just one more time.

She brings both hands to his tie, unknotting it gently and setting it on the bed. She slips his suspenders off his slim shoulders and unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off and laying it beside the tie. His hands cover hers when she moves them to the button of his khakis. She glances up and he looks almost uncomfortably nervous, but when she smiles, he must be reassured because he lets his hands drop to his sides. She unbuttons his pants and slides them off his narrow hips down to his bare feet. He steps out of them and back, dropping to his knees in front of her.

“Margaret, do…” he begins, eyes coursing over her face, focusing on her lips before meeting her eyes again. “Is this…I mean, are we. Should we. Uh. That is, um.”

She leans forward to kiss him again, mostly to keep him from putting his foot in his mouth. She pulls him close and his hands drop to her thighs to steady himself. She parts her knees and he moves closer, sliding his hands up and bunching her silky slip around her hips. She wraps her fingers around his wrists and brings his hands up to her breasts, positioning them so they cup her through the thin material of her slip. She leans into the touch and lets go of his wrists and he takes the hint, kissing her deeply and brushing his thumbs over her nipples as he touches her a little more confidently. Her nipples harden to peaks under his fingers and he smiles against her lips. She pulls away and uses gentle fingers to guide his face to her neck. She tips her chin back and scratches softly at the hair at the back of his neck and he follows her unspoken guidance, kissing along her neck to her collar bone to the center of her chest. His fingers move up to the low neckline of her slip and she breathes out a soft _yes_ when his cold fingers move across her skin.

He pulls the top down under her breast, his damp breath making her break out in goose bumps. He presses wet kisses to her skin, across the swell of her breast before taking her nipple between his lips. She moans, soft and low, digs her fingers deeper into his hair and slides closer to the edge of the bed so she can rock her hips against his body. He kisses across the valley between her breasts and pulls the other side of the slip down so both breasts are exposed. He takes the other nipple into his mouth and she rocks against him, moaning a little louder now. Steve slides his hand up until his thumb brushes against her uncovered mound and he pulls away.

“Oh,” he says, blinking back at her. He starts to look down, but stops, dragging his eyes back up to hers.

“‘Oh’ is right,” she says, her hands coming around to frame his face. “Please.”

He looks at her like he can’t believe she’s real and she feels her stomach flutter as a blush breaks out over her cheeks. She smiles and it feels too fond, a little too happy, but it looks like it’s enough to convince him that he’s exactly what she wants. She barely resists saying that it’s about time. He finally looks down, bringing both of his hands to her thighs and spreading them even wider.

“Would it be okay if I…? Would you let me…?”

“Anything you want,” she says, kissing his cheek and lying back against the bed.

He rucks her slip up to her waist and leans in to kiss the swell of her lower belly, down to the curls over her mound and along her damp slit. His fingers are tentative and gentle when they spread her open and she’s impressed that he doesn’t hesitate. She hears him sigh out her name, breathless and reverent and she smiles and pulls her knees up and apart. It takes him a moment, but he slides his thumb down against her and it barely presses in, just enough for her to feel it and want more. She’s sure he doesn’t intend to tease, but that’s just what it is. She brings her hands to her nipples and pinches them, rolling them between her fingers as Steve explores the slick, hot skin between her legs with sure fingers.

He kisses the crease of her thigh, then her outer lips before spreading her open again and pressing his lips to her hot center. His tongue darts out and presses in and he licks into her moaning like the taste of her alone could satisfy him. Knowing Steve, it probably could. His tongue moves up and up and up and she gasps when it finally circles her clit, his lower lip pressing right where she wants it as his tongue undulates against her.

She moans out his name and he wraps his lips around her clit, flicking his tongue against it as he sucks. She tugs at her nipples and rocks against his face, careful not to lock her thighs around his head even though she’d like to. He pulls away from her clit and licks into her again, sliding one of his slim fingers in to the second knuckle and crooking it just so. She presses down against him and he licks up to her clit again, moving his lips against her the same way he kisses. When he presses the flat of his tongue to her and licks up, she comes. She cries out, her legs shaking and Steve moans against her, resting his bottom lip against her clit as she rides out her orgasm. 

“Oh,” she breathes out, catching her breath and sliding shaking hands over her breasts to rest on her stomach. Steve looks up and his eyes are so blue, he looks _proud_ and she reaches a shaking hand out to brush his hair back. He should be proud.

He kisses over her mons and she rocks her hips when that long, slim finger twitches inside her. “Can we do it again?”

She laughs and Steve smiles, taking that for the go ahead it is. He moves slower this time, using his thumb to spread her open and he moves his finger in her, the slick, wet sound of it giving her chills. He uses his lips, a soft, barely-felt pressure against her and she moves against him, trying to get more pressure where she needs it, but he doesn’t give it to her. He licks just below her clit, right above where his finger is inside her. He pulls it out and the protest stops dead in her throat when he replaces the one finger with two. He crooks them gently and she moans. She can feel his smile pressed to her and she chokes out a breathless laugh. Steve moves up again, sliding his tongue over her clit and licking back and forth over and over and over. His tongue feels rough against where she’s almost too sensitive, but it’s perfect. She reaches out, digs her fingers into his hair and hangs on as he pushes her over one more time. She cries out, rough and too loud but she doesn’t care because this is too good. She closes her thighs around his head and rolls her hips through her second orgasm, sharper and longer than the first. As she comes back down, she feels Steve’s fingers tapping the outside of her thigh.

“Margaret,” comes the muffled sound. “Maggie. I should breathe now.”

She laughs again, husky and pleased as she lets her thighs fall open. “Sorry, honey.”

Steve slides his fingers out of her and turns his head to kiss the inside of her thigh before pulling away. She holds herself up on her elbows and looks down her body at him, cheeks rosy, hair a little dark with sweat and mouth red and slick with her.

“Get up here,” she says roughly. She slides up the bed and Steve climbs up next to her, kissing her bare shoulder. She smiles and pulls him up by the collar of his undershirt and into a kiss. He makes a muffled noise of surprise, so she takes the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth, licking the taste of herself out of his mouth. He presses his hips against her and she smiles into the kiss, reaching down to palm him through his shorts. He groans and pulls away.

“You don’t have to –”

“Of course I don’t,” she says, reaching up to push his shorts down around his thighs. “Now kiss me.”

He does exactly what he’s told and she reaches down, rubbing her palm over the slick head of his dick before wrapping it around him. She strokes him slow and steady and he’s already hot and so hard in her hand. He gasps and moans, helpless and overcome, his eyes closed, lashes inky dark against his pale cheeks. She feels her heart clench in her chest and he rocks into her fist with abandon. He presses his face into the curve of her neck and breathes out her name as he comes over her fist and onto her stomach.

He thrusts into her hand sloppily a few more times before sliding down and lying half on her and half on the bed. He presses kisses to her sticky skin and she runs her clean hand into his hair. She listens to his breathing while pretending she’s not and makes sure he’s only the good kind of breathless. She relaxes a little when his breathing recovers and kisses the corner of his mouth when he pulls himself up.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to crush you.”

She doesn’t tell him that he could never, but smiles instead, watching as he pulls his shorts up and tucks himself back in. She wipes her hand off on her slip and sits up, pulling it up and over her head. She drops it to the floor and gets up from the bed, feeling his eyes on her as she makes her way to the closet. She finds a clean nightgown and pulls it on, grabbing a hairpin from the vanity and twisting her hair up. She looks at Steve sitting up in the bed and smiles at him, not bothering to hide her affection.

“Will you stay?” She asks, moving back over to the bed and sitting down on the edge beside him.

He looks down and flushes a gentle pink, “Wouldn’t want your neighbors talking.”

“The walls are thin, Steve. The neighbors know.”

He looks embarrassed for just a moment before he nods, lying back against the pillows. She leans in and kisses him on the mouth, giving a pleased hum when he reaches up to stroke the side of her face.

“Besides,” she says, pulling back and giving him a cheeky grin. “I want to see the look on that jerk Tom Coleman’s face when you walk me to work in the morning. That’ll teach him.”

When Steve laughs, bright and happy, she can’t help but kiss him again.


End file.
